Scarab
:This article is about the specific scarab used by Blue Beetle. For scarabs in general, see scarabs. Blue Beetle's scarab is an alien technology and artificial intelligence created by the Reach. It is attached to Jaime Reyes's body. At first, Jaime's scarab was what the Reach called "off mode", not functioning properly, because of magics exercised on it by the ancients when it landed on Earth. The Reach later brought it on-mode with Green Beetle's help, though Zatanna and Doctor Fate developed a spell to bring the bearer back in control. The scarab had previously been used by the first modern Blue Beetle, Dan Garrett. Personality Although the scarab is technology, its artificial intelligence has given it a personality that often contrasts greatly with its host. Jaime has in fact called it "Jiminy Cricket with a bad attitude" and agreed with the description "inner demon". The scarab seems naturally prone to violence, constantly suggesting that Jaime take offensive actions in regards to the smallest of provocations, going as far as attempting such actions without Jaime's approval. The scarab constantly argues with Jaime, stating that any sort of emotional or personal decisions are beneath their joint importance and that such behavior makes little sense. However, after being brought on-mode by Green Beetle then freed by Zatanna, he and Jaime came to an understanding. The scarab noted to Jaime, following their liberation from Reach control, that it far prefers their partnership to being slaves, showing that the scarab detested being used as a puppet. History Early life Four thousand years ago, the scarab was sent to Earth by the Reach in order to take a host and act as an advanced scout, assisting in the Reach's eventual conquest of the world. A group of ancient Bialyans including Isis were able to cleanse the scarab of Reach control through a magic ritual. The scarab was found in the Bialyan temple by archaeologist Dan Garrett on a dig in 1939. The scarab fused with Garrett, and he became the first Blue Beetle of modern times. When Garrett died, he passed the scarab down to his protégé, Ted Kord. Kord realized the scarab was alien technology, not a magical artifact as he originally thought, and locked the scarab away, deciding to carry on the Blue Beetle legacy without superpowers. In July 2015, on the night that Ted Kord, the previous "Blue Beetle", died in an explosion in Kord Industries, Jaime Reyes stumbled upon the Scarab, which bonded to his spine. Captain Atom and Jaime believed the scarab was Ted Kord's invention. December 2015 Blue Beetle was approached by Nightwing to join the Team. Both Jaime and the scarab were initially skeptical. When an emergency broke out, Nightwing invited Beetle along to help. The mission saw him meet various members of the Team and Justice League, infiltrate an alien vessel hovering over Metropolis and fight its commander. By the end of the experience, Jaime was ready to join the Team, though the scarab vehemently disagreed. 2016 On New Year's Day, an alien invasion of Earth was revealed. Further investigation revealed a further, unknown alien presence. During this time, Jaime struggled to fit into the Team, while dealing with the scarab's paranoid and violent impulses. In March, Beetle was captured by Aqualad, despite the scarab taking control of Jaime in an attempt to escape, and was taken to the Light's alien partner: the Reach. There he learned that the scarab was Reach technology designed to put him under their control. During his rescue, Impulse revealed that in his future, the scarab was put back "on-mode" and Blue Beetle would become mankind's enslaver. When forced to fight the Reach's enforcer, Black Beetle, Jaime gave the scarab full control, and was able to buy enough time for everyone to escape. Jaime became more concerned over the scarab's influence, and begged the League to remove the scarab. Atom's attempt failed due to the scarab's resistance, and he was convinced there was no way it could be removed without killing Jaime. When Jaime met Green Beetle, who promised him another way to control the scarab, he jumped at the opportunity. Unsatisfied with the meditation Green offered, Jaime asked him to use his Martian shape-shifting to neutralise the scarab the way Green claimed to have his own. In fact, Green was on-mode the whole time, and used the opportunity to reset Jaime's scarab. Jaime was now totally under the scarab's control, who in turn was bound to follow all orders given by the Reach. In June, the Team and Zatanna were able to free both Blue and Green Beetle using the same ritual that cleansed the scarab when it first landed on Earth. Both Jaime and the scarab were happy to be free and back to their normal partnership. Beetle helped the Team deal crippling defeats to the Reach, forcing them to leave Earth. Before they left, the Team assaulted the Reach flagship. Green Beetle's attempt to liberate Black Beetle failed, and resulted in Green's scarab being destroyed. Jaime and the scarab's unity was sufficiently strong to ward off a similar fate, and they destroyed Black's scarab instead, as well as learning of his plot to destroy Earth. The Team and the League were able to avert the disaster, and Jaime and the scarab saw off the Reach fleet when it finally left to face trial on Independence Day. Powers and abilities The scarab possesses a number of powers. * Construction: The suit is able to construct certain objects, such as staples and Reach-tech Eggs * Durability: The suit has protected Jaime from the deleterious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem. The scarab also calculated that it could possibly survive the bomb blast that destroyed Mount Justice. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon. * Environmental adaptation: The suit is capable of allowing its host to survive a wide variety of hostile environments without issue, including underwater, the vacuum of space, and more. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place. The suit also has additional rocket boosters. * Holo-projection: The suit can generate holographic images. * Sensors: The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. * Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. This extends to the ability to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram, staple gun, a lockpick, maces, drills, scythe blades, and a plasma cannon. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Japanese, Krolotean and Reach languages for Blue Beetle, and vice versa. Weaknesses * New God technology: The scarab has stated that it isn't compatible with technology from Apokolips or New Genesis being unable to even scan it. * Magic: When hit by Atlantean magic at close range, the armor could not maintain its structure. Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:The Reach